Picture Perfect
by Mireiyu
Summary: Saitou arrives at the dojo asking for Kenshin's help, forcing the rurouni to leave behind Kaoru and his friends. KenniKaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply. Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me – all characters and original situations are not my property.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is really happy…Aiya.

============================================

**Chapter 1:** Portrait of a Family

On this particular morning, Kaoru was in the foulest of her foul moods. And that was a force to be reckoned with, as even in the best of tempers, she was still apt to leave everyone living inside her home with five or six bumps on their heads at the end of the day. But today, she had simply woken up irritated, and as the day progressed, she grew more and more annoyed at the tiniest things.

"Yahi-kooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" the voice resounded throughout the dojo, rattling small vases and filling several ears uncomfortably.

A young boy with wild, dark hair clambered to his feet awkwardly from the breakfast table and shouted a snide response in reply, "WHAT, BUSU?!" He clutched a bokken at his side, knuckles white in annoyance at having been distracted from his food.

The owner of the voice poked her head into the room, and pointed her own bokken threateningly at the youngster, eyes flashing. "If you call me that again, Yahiko, I'll –."

"You'll _what_?" He interrupted impudently.

"Never mind," the young woman muttered, stepping into the room fully. She shook a high ponytail back from her shoulders and nodded at him, more calmly this time, "Although, I'm beginning to have serious doubts about your desire to become a proper samurai from this excessive devotion I've been witnessing ever since we started."

Yahiko sputtered, "What do you mean, _doubts?!_ You stupid ugly, old hag! I'll show you!" He ran around the outskirts of the table, and waved his wooden weapon at the seemingly calm woman. "Let's have it, busu. Bring it on!"

"We better do something," another occupant of the breakfast arrangement muttered to his neighbor. He too, was busy cramming breakfast into his mouth at the speed of light, tall form never seeming to gain any weight even from the amount of food he consumed daily.

His violet-eyed companion nodded thoughtfully, "Right you are, I say." 

"You call me 'busu' one more time, and I'll make sure you never hold a bokken, let alone a sword, again!" Kaoru screamed, and lunged at Yahiko.

Only to find herself restrained by a towering form. She looked up to see Yahiko wriggling, trying to escape the firm grasp of the short man who held him, purple eyes fighting to hide his amusement.

"I'm sure Yahiko didn't mean anything he said," the man told her soothingly. "He's just a child."

"I am NOT a child!" Yahiko screamed, and fought harder to escape the hands holding him.

Kaoru hissed, "And he means every damned word he says!" She kicked at her captor, "Let me go, Sanosuke!" She kicked harder.

"Yeesh. Whenever this one's angry, she always kicks," Sano muttered, changing his grip on Kaoru so that her kicks did not connect with her target. "How do you stand it, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled, but said nothing in reply.

"How DARE you?!" Kaoru continued, and began to flail with a spectacular amount of energy.

Within five more minutes, Sano and Kenshin had gotten their two prisoners blissfully quiet. Kaoru and Yahiko spared each other a few steaming looks, but did nothing to accompany those looks. The rest of breakfast passed relatively quietly.

Kaoru found that taking out her anger on the trio of men in her household had helped her mood a great deal. Yelling it off was always a good solution to many of her problems, and if she was in the worst of moods, she could usually deal out a few kicks to Kenshin before the day was over to satisfy her horrid temper.

_Poor Kenshin. The things he puts up with_, she thought to herself, looking at him fondly. He was sitting quietly between her and Yahiko, probably to prevent the master and student from flying at each other in anger again. It seemed he was deep in thought, lost somewhere in his own little world as he often was. Kaoru smiled, and touched him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Kenshin started, looking up at her.

She giggled, "Just wanted to make sure you were still with us."

At that moment, Yahiko spoke up, staring at his knees, "Kaoru? Might we start our lessons now?" He asked her, trying to sound as docile and polite as possible.

Kaoru frowned, "We may. But if I hear the words 'busu', 'old', or 'hag' ONCE, there will be no lessons. Understood?"

Yahiko nodded, "Understood." The pair got to their feet and proceeded out into the practice area of the dojo, leaving behind the two older men to clear the dishes. In an unusual fit of goodwill, Sano helped Kenshin to clean up, although he wouldn't help wash.

"I just don't understand how a great swordsman like you could stand to wash dishes day after day," Sano informed him, lounging against a rack which held laundry. He watched Kenshin scrub, laughter clear on the rurouni's face.

"Sessha enjoys mundane tasks," Kenshin told him, continuing to scrub.

Sano made a face, " 'Sessha this', and 'Sessha that.' Honestly, Kenshin." He toyed with a fish bone, popping it into his mouth.

His companion made no reply, merely continuing with the crockery. The two men entered a comfortable and companionable silence, listening to the thumps of bokkens echoing from inside the dojo, and the occasional yell from either Kaoru or Yahiko. For once, though, everything was mostly quiet and it appeared that Kaoru and Yahiko were getting along splendidly.

"You hear the rumors?" Sano finally asked, cutting through the silence. "Looks like a big, English diplomat is coming to our friendly little city."

"Eh?" Kenshin looked up, hardly hearing what Sano was saying now.

Biting down on a fishbone, Sano nodded, "Seems that he'll stay for about a month or two. Don't know why, though." He shrugged, the motion accompanying his words.

"Diplomats always come," Kenshin said indifferently. "It'll just be another two months of parades and celebrations to contend with."

"You don't sound thrilled."

Kenshin decided to ignore the comment, and not tell Sano his true opinion of Western diplomats. It was not that he despised them, but nowadays, he felt that too many of the so-called 'diplomats' were useless toadies, sent by their governments to impress Japan. Not actual, useful and intelligent people. Unfortunately, such was the way with all of politics, no matter where or when you lived.

"Hey, look on the bright side. All that free food is just sitting out there and waiting for us to grab it," Sano smiled, a faraway look appearing in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked blankly. "It's not as if the government sets out free food for spectators, you know."

Sano gave him a 'what are you, stupid?' look. "No. I meant the Akabeko. They'll be working really hard to keep up with all the tourists…" He rattled off, naming foods and dishes that he would add to his ever-increasing tab at the Akabeko.

Kenshin finished washing, and dried his hands on an apron, untying it from around himself. He received a snicker from Sano, who shook his head at the rurouni wearing an apron.  "Oro?" he asked, when Sano snatched the apron from him.

"You look like a little old lady," Sano commented playfully.

Deciding to ignore this remark, Kenshin picked up a bucket, "I'm going to the market for Miss Kaoru. I'll be back in time for lunch."

"I think I'll walk you to town," Sano shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just to the Akabeko -."

"Freeloader," Kenshin muttered.

============================================

"One thousand swings, and then you can go," Kaoru arched her back tiredly, setting her bokken down beside her.

Yahiko blinked, "ONE THOUSAND?! You horrible, old HAG!"

She pivoted around, snatching up her bokken once again, "WHAT did I TELL you?! Make it two thousand, then!" Kaoru proceeded to thump Yahiko with the bokken, her favorite method of punishment. Then she stalked out of the room, and went to prepare a bath for herself.

Normally, she would have Kenshin do this for her. But this time she didn't want to wait for him to get back from the market, so she lugged and heated the water herself. She shed her sticky clothing and climbed into the generous tub with a loud sigh. The warm water eased her many aches and seeped away her frustration and anger with Yahiko almost as effectively as hitting him some more would have done. She tilted her head back, and dove underneath the water to submerge her hair.

When she resurfaced, she felt quite refreshed. But the water was still warm, so she decided to spend some more time relaxing in the tub. She caught herself thinking quite unexpectedly of Kenshin. His large, violet eyes were engraved deeply into her memory as he had tried to pacify her and Yahiko this morning. She sighed, wishing those eyes could be turned upon her more often. How many times had she tried to get him to notice her? She was always afraid for him – scared for his life. Had he noticed her then? When she sat by, crying for his sake, because she feared he would die?

Oh, it was pointless to think these thoughts. He had a dark past he wouldn't tell her about, and a mistrust of himself. How could anything be possible between them, if they didn't trust each other? Of course she trusted Kenshin with her life – the question was, did he trust himself?

_Shut up, stupid heart,_ she told herself, stepping out of the bath and wrapping herself in a robe. She trudged back to her room and shut herself inside, drying her hair and then combing it out into long, flowing locks. She decided against tying it into a ribbon again and stayed in her robe, wanting to be at ease for the rest of the day. It seemed that lunchtime had already passed, as the sky was darkening into the deep red and purple of sunset. Soon it would be evening, and dinnertime instead of lunchtime. What was taking Kenshin so long?

Abruptly, she felt a twinge of worry. He wasn't in trouble, was he? Her feet started moving across the dojo floor faster, out of her room. He had said he would be back by lunchtime, and it was nearly time for dinner now… She began to run. He hadn't left, had he? Oh please, that would be cruel…so cruel…

Then, she stopped. _What the hell has gotten into me?!_ She thought to herself bitterly, biting down on her tongue. Of course he would be back. It wasn't like Kenshin to just leave without one word. The whole escapade with Shishio had proved that to her. He had said good-bye to her, but he had left all the same. At least she would know if he would ever try that again. And she would show him…if he ever dared pull that –

And there he was, carrying a bucket from the market, walking with Sanosuke, deep in conversation. He smiled at something that Sano said, completely oblivious to Kaoru's presence on the porch. Disgruntled, and freshly angry, she bolted down the steps barefoot and in her robe, straight for Kenshin.

"Kenshin no baka!" She exclaimed, snatching a huge stick of celery from the bucket and hitting him over the head with it.

Kenshin looked taken back, stumbling backwards clumsily, "Ororororo…" He put his foot into a wooden pail along the side of the road, and fell backwards onto the ground. His eyes became unfocused, swirling lightly on the impact.

"Man, you're cruel," Sano commented to Kaoru. "Some way of saying, 'Gee, Kenshin, I'm really happy you're home'."

"Shut up," Kaoru told him. She frowned at Kenshin, wondering why he allowed her to treat him this way. His mouth was slightly open, adding to the funny effect his fall had. She giggled at the position, and then gently helped him up, still laughing.

Suddenly, she understood. Not only was he allowing her to take her anger out on him, but he knew that he could make her laugh if she hit him every time she got mad. Her reaction to his fall just now had been proof of that. She smiled again, and handed the celery back to him.

"So what took you so long?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound more gentle this time.

Quickly enough, Kenshin's eyes had become focused again. "We stopped to help some people out along the road," he told her.

"Their carriage was stuck, and the lazy fools didn't have the strength to pull it out of a rut," Sano explained. "Fat, rich folk, if you ask me."

"Sano," Kenshin's voice was light, but reprimanding.

Kaoru held up a hand, "Enough. But it seems to me that even _you_ had difficulty with the wagon, Sagara Sanosuke, if you spent till sundown pushing it out of the rut." She looked up at the darkening sky, raising one eyebrow high up.

"Aw, shut up yourself," Sano told her and walked away, hands still in pockets.

Kaoru tilted her head, "What happened to him?" She asked when he was out of earshot, and they started walking back to the dojo.

Kenshin smiled, "Tae was adamant for once and didn't allow him to expand upon his tab at the Akabeko. I think it set him down a few notches."

"Glutton," Kaoru shook her head.

"I wouldn't blame him for it. He's a good man," Kenshin told her going up the steps into the dojo. He stopped, realizing she had not followed. "Miss Kaoru?"

She was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him thoughtfully. Kaoru thought how kind he looked, with the sun setting and casting a warm glow on his already rich, fiery hair. His eyes were puzzled at why she did not come.

"Miss Kaoru?"

_Oh, for the love of Buddha_, Kaoru thought to herself. "I'm coming, Kenshin," she sighed. Sooner or later, she would have to stop simpering and staring at him like this – and it had better be sooner than later. Not that he would ever notice of course…

She followed him inside to where Sano was lounging aimlessly on a futon and playing with his fishbone once again. Yahiko was still doing his swings, perspiration standing out in large beads upon his forehead.

Kaoru walked to him, "How many have you done?" she asked.

"One thousand, two-hundred and thirty-seven," he told her, swinging again. "One thousand, two-hundred and thirty-eight."

"That's enough," Kaoru ordered, stilling the bokken in midair. "Go on and get some rest."

Yahiko lowered his wooden weapon, and looked at her in astonishment. "I'm _free?!_ Wow!" He jumped up and ran around the dojo once, then pummeled Sano for emphasis.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sano asked, sitting up and delivering Yahiko a good punch. The two squibbled for a moment, Yahiko setting Sano back into good spirits with a friendly brawl.

"Maybe I should've assigned him another thousand," Kaoru muttered bleakly.

Kenshin shook his head with a smile, "Don't be too hard on him, Milady. He tries, but remember that he is still a child. Let him have his fun."

She looked at him, shocked for a moment. He sounded almost wistful to her, but it was true, he had never had the chance for childhood. She lay a hand compassionately on his arm and gave him her own reassuring smile. When he turned to look at her gratefully, knowing she understood, she added, "Although, Sano's getting too big for these kinds of antics."

"Eh?" Sano looked up from where he had pinned Yahiko to the ground.

Kenshin and Kaoru turned to each other and laughed deeply.

"I believe it is time I went and prepared dinner," Kenshin told her. "You all must be hungry."

"Famished," Sano stated.

"Ravaged," Yahiko put in.

============================================

Kenshin had outdone himself. Dinner was a tasty affair, and Yahiko and Sano found pleasure in packing it all in as quickly as possible. Kaoru tried to be more delicate about her share, although she too, was hungry. Kenshin showed signs of patience while he nibbled on his food, and watched the others polish their plates off rapidly.

"More," Yahiko and Sano said in unison, sticking their bowls out.

"Get it yourselves," Kaoru told them. "Kenshin's done too much already."

The two of them groaned, unhappy at the prospect of crawling three feet to their left to pick up seconds.

"As your elder, I give you the honor of filling my plate," Sano stuck his dish into Yahiko's face.

"What?!" Yahiko shook his head. "You go do it, since you're such a capable 'elder'."

"Not on your life! You! You're closer!" Sano pushed Yahiko to his feet.

Kaoru shook her head, disbelieving, "Amazing."

"Sessha would be happy to serve you," Kenshin said quietly, silencing the bickering. He held out his hands, and went to refill the plates.

Kaoru glared knives at Sano and Yahiko, "Do you two have a conscience, or a semblance of one? Because right now, it isn't really showing."

"It's nothing, Milady," Kenshin reassured her, setting Yahiko and Sano's food before them. He resumed his place beside her, "Sessha does not mind."

She sputtered in anger, but Sano and Yahiko had already shoved their faces into their bowls, with muffled 'thank you's. They began arguing with each other again, amongst huge helpings of dinner.

"Those two…" Kaoru whispered to herself, not for the first time that day.

"Would you like more, Milady?" Kenshin asked her.

She looked at him in confusion, "More? Oh! Well, I suppose so, but I can -."

Kenshin had already come back with more dinner for her.

"Really, you're too kind to us," Kaoru told him quietly.

"No, you are all too kind to take one as unworthy as I into your family," Kenshin replied softly.

Kaoru suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Oh, stop it, you!" She slapped him on the cheek playfully, but he toppled backward.

"Oroooo…"

And it was now, that Kaoru felt that she finally had a family again. True, they were all far from perfect in the real world, but right now… By the glow of a warm fire and the people she loved most surrounding her, she felt safe and happy.

============================================

**Author's Note:** And on that happy note, I'll end the first chapter! Please drop a review if you like ^_^

Of course, we all know it's not going to be so happy next chapter… I'll stop being so lighthearted, because as much as I love our rurouni, Battousai is fun to write about too. ^^;;;; Ah…evil Kenshin *sighs*

And I just noticed how much I like have Kaoru kick people…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply. Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me – all characters and original situations are not my property.****

**A/N:** I just wanted to say, thanks all, for your kind reviews of the last chapter. I really love reading all of them, and hope that you're still with me here.

**IMPORTANT NOTE…Freda Potter:** I'm really glad for your comments, and how you hope that I won't show Kenshin and Battousai as two separate people. I myself don't really like it when people show him as having an almost split personality, so I was really considering writing it differently for a change. I perceive Kenshin being as much Battousai, as he is the rurouni, and that's how he's going to be shown in the fic. Just wanted to let y'all know!

============================================

"Man, I'm stuffed," Sanosuke complained. He was sprawled out on his back on the dojo floor, looking quite bloated with hands flung carelessly behind his head. "That was _good_," he added, turning his head to look at Yahiko who was lying next to him.

Yahiko groaned, "Great. Now I'll have one hell of a stomach ache once busu starts whacking me around with her stick."

"You shouldn't call Miss Kaoru that, I say," Kenshin told him quietly from where he was sweeping the floor.

Yahiko grunted and rolled over onto his stomach.

Crammed full of food, Sano pushed himself to his feet and stretched his long limbs. "Well, I think I'll be off. Maybe I'll go and visit Megumi at her clinic and see if I can scrounge up a few more morsels for myself."

This instantly motivated Yahiko to follow suit, "You know, I think I'll come with you." He fell into step behind Sano, heading for the exit.

"Yahiko." Kenshin leaned on his broom and pointed at the boy. "You still have lessons today, that you do."

"Aw, come on, Kenshin," Yahiko whined, eyes turning wide and innocent. "You know it's been _ages_ since I last had a holiday around here."

Sano walked over to Kenshin, "The kid's right; he needs a holiday. Loosen up, will ya, Samurai Boy?" He pushed Kenshin playfully.

Kenshin frowned, "Miss Kaoru won't be happy."

"That means 'yes'!" Yahiko skipped out of the dojo, promptly disappearing from Kenshin's view.

Sano gave him a wink, and followed just as quickly.

"When did I have time to say 'yes'?" Kenshin wondered aloud, then shrugged and went back to sweeping.

"Where's Yahiko?" a voice demanded from behind him.

Kenshin smiled brightly, "Yahiko went out with Sanosuke just now, that he did" he informed the young woman who stood behind him.

She had a hand planted on her hip, bokken clutched tightly in the other. "Went _out_?" She repeated. "And you _let_ him?"

Kenshin nodded, "I'm sorry, Milady, but they just ran out before I could – ORO!"

"Kenshin! Idiot!" Kaoru had dealt him a sound hit with her bokken again, setting him on the floor with the broom. "You just should have told him 'no'!" She turned around and stomped back to her room, "_Really_. Men are so incapable these days…"

Kenshin rubbed his forehead and frowned slightly. Suddenly he was not so sure he appreciated being whacked by everyone day in and day out whenever they were angry or frustrated. When had he developed a sign on his forehead that said 'Punching Bag'?

Shrugging, he hopped to his feet and wielded the broom once again. With Kaoru sizzling in her room, and Yahiko and Sanosuke off on an eating spree around Tokyo, he was sure all would be quiet and orderly around the dojo today.

============================================

Kaoru fumbled with a tie on her kimono, sighing when her fingers slipped for the third time. Her hands had been clumsy ever since hitting Kenshin, as if guilty at the action. Normally she felt no remorse at hitting the rurouni, as he bore it patiently and with no comment. It helped to ease her anger, but she never realized before that he might not like it all that much.

A lock of hair fell forehead to cloud her eyesight and she dropped the whole mass in irritation. For now, she would just leave her hair loose as her hands seemed incapable of putting it up in any normal hairstyle. _Stupid hands_, she thought to herself, and stood up. Maybe she would go and apologize to Kenshin, and then try to help him around the house. Yes, that might draw his attention more closely to her and maybe help to ease the sting of that whack with the bokken.

She left her room and trudged to the shed to grab a second broom. Armed with the stick of straw, she found Kenshin outside, having progressed to the porch. He looked up curiously at her arrival, a red eyebrow lifting in wonder at the broom she held.

Kaoru set to sweeping alongside him, "I thought I'd come out and help you!" She told him brightly.

"Miss Kaoru, you really mustn't trouble yourself," he told her, stopping his own movement. "Sessha would be happy to do this himself, that he would."

She frowned, "Nonsense. This is _my_ dojo, and I should do some of the work around here."

Kenshin nodded, "All right, Milady, but if you become tired, I would be happy to finish the rest."

"_Tired?!_" Kaoru hit him in the knees with her broom, sending him back into the dust. "Who here do you think gets tired after a bit of _sweeping_, eh?!"

Kenshin looked up at her blankly from his position on the ground.

Kaoru bit her lip, "Oh, Kenshin, I'm sorry," she told him, bending to help him back up. "I don't know what it is that gets into me. Are you all right?" She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Sessha is fine," Kenshin replied with a smile. "Although a bit dusty, now that sessha has taken two falls today, that he is."

She giggled, then bit her lip again to stifle the sound.

"Oi, busu! Hope I'm not interrupting any tender moments!"

Kaoru realized she was still holding Kenshin's hand. Her face flamed, and she instantly dropped his hand, whirling to face a snickering Yahiko sitting on the dojo wall.

"Oro?" Kenshin inquired, dumbfounded.

"YAHIKO!"

Sano sauntered back in, "No action at the clinic. Megumi threw us out – this is the second day I haven't been able to get any food other than Kenshin's gruel. I'll start losing weight," he muttered.

"I doubt that," Kaoru snapped at him.

Yahiko laughed, leaning forward to catch his balance on the dojo wall where he was perched.

"It isn't safe to be up there, I say," Kenshin pointed out to him.

The boy hopped down and made a face at the rurouni. "Always spoiling the fun."

"May I remind you who it was that allowed you to set foot outside the dojo today?" Kaoru boxed his ears harshly, producing a yelp of pain from the student. "Inside, and not another peep until you do one thousand swings."

"But-."

"Swings. Now." She turned back to the two other men, "I just don't understand it. Why is he being so rude?"

Sano grinned, "He's becoming a teenager. Of course he's bound to be rude. We all went through the same thing. Well, except maybe Kenshin here."

"I can attest to that. Although I must say, he was a great deal more interesting back in those days," a heavy voice, dripping with sarcasm drifted over to them.

Sano and Kaoru turned around cautiously to find the source of the words, but Kenshin didn't need to. "What're  you doing here, Saitou?" he asked, his voice losing its polite and formal manner. "I do not recall sending you an invitation here."

"My, my. Do I detect a hint of malice in your tone, Battousai?" Saitou asked calmly, sneering at the three of them. "After all the things I've done for you..." He lounged against a pillar of the entrance to the dojo, face half hidden in the shadows. It was a misty day, adding to the enigmatic look of his face.

"Listen here," Sano interrupted, displaying a fist in Saitou's face. "If you just came to insult Kenshin -."

Saitou calmly pushed Sano's hand out of the way, hand grinding painfully into the other man's. "I have no time for your childish games. My business is with Battousai." He looked at Kenshin, toying with a leaf, "Is there anywhere we can go to speak in private?" Strands of straight hair fell roughly into place, his angled face looking serious.

"Whatever I can hear, I am sure my friends can as well." Kenshin informed him, not moving from his place.

Saitou interjected coldly, "Save your sentimentality. This is important, and you may share it later with your… _friends_ if you feel the situation warrants it." He turned to step inside the dojo himself, unguided.

Yahiko suddenly darted out, stopping abruptly at the top of the steps, "Busu – are you coming, or what?" He noticed Saitou looking up at him with a bored expression, "Aw, _he's_ here? What _now_?"

"I see the little brat has developed an attitude," the tall man commented. "Well, never mind. Move aside, child," he told Yahiko roughly, putting a sour stain on the word 'child'.

"Hey! _Excuse me!_ I am -."

"Yahiko." Kenshin simply said.

Yahiko quieted, and let the two men pass, catching a warning look from Kenshin. He blinked, never having caught that sort of warning glare from the usually sweet rurouni. "What's gotten into him?" he muttered, coming to stand beside Kaoru.

She put her hands on his shoulders and shushed him, "I don't know. I expect we'll all find out soon enough."

============================================

Saitou stood at a window in the practice room, his tall form outlined by the noonday sun. He shifted the sword belted at his side, rigid posture giving him an abrupt look. He turned back to look at Kenshin who had seated himself against the dojo wall, laying his sakabatou beside himself.

"Did you come here looking for another fight?" Kenshin demanded bluntly. "Because I assure you, you are not going to get it."

Smiling, the former Wolf shook his head, "The day I come looking for a fight with you, will be the day you learn to stain that blade of yours crimson. Until then, it is below me to fight one such as yourself."

Kenshin inclined his head, "I thank you for your honesty, but I am afraid then, you will never receive your fight."

"Then so be it. But I did not come here for that." Saitou sank to the floor across from Kenshin, leaning his back against a pillar. "My, what drab conditions you live in, Battousai," he commented dryly, eyeing the inside of the dojo that was rather bare.

Kenshin fidgeted and muttered, "Well, I wasn't exactly born and bred to housekeeping."

Saitou grunted something in reply, then, "I've come to do something which is very difficult, even for me." He glanced up at Kenshin, looking him straight in the eyes, "I've come to ask for your help again." Saitou sighed, "There. I've said it."

"Help?" Kenshin echoed, not quite believing his ears.

"Don't make me say it again, Battousai," Saitou growled. He continued, launching into the problem before Kenshin could make further comment, "As you know, the British ambassador is coming next week to the country on a routine tour to make sure everything is functioning smoothly, as well as keep up 'peaceful' relations with our government and make a show of good will toward the people."

"Naturally," was all Kenshin said.

"Humph." Saitou shrugged, "We got a message that he is arriving shortly, and is already aboard a ship heading for Japan. His first stop will be Tokyo. However, ever since the journey began, we've received mysterious reports of…deaths occurring randomly in his wake."

Kenshin looked thoughtful, "Mysterious deaths? You make it seem like some violent drama you just invented in that head of yours."

"Don't insult me," Saitou warned. "I'm being serious. People have been found brutally slaughtered, who are closely connected to the ambassador. Or rather, found in pieces, might be the words I'm looking for. The victims disappear for a time, and then an arm, a leg, and finally a head will be found." He said this all very calmly, adjusting his sword by his side. "We fear for the ambassador's life," he added.

"And you want me…"

"I want you to act as bodyguard while he's here. Not only that, I want your help in locating the person, or network responsible for these deaths. I don't want them coming into _my_ city or my country, if they can be avoided."

Kenshin shook his head, "I'm sorry, Saitou, but that would mean leaving Tokyo."

"Who knows – we'll probably catch the one behind this all before the ambassador moves on," Saitou examined a hand.

"I will offer my help while he is in Tokyo, but in asking me to leave, I cannot do that," Kenshin informed him, standing up. "I'm sorry, but I owe Miss Kaoru this."

"Oh, 'Miss Kaoru this', and 'Miss Kaoru that'. Snap out of it, Battousai," Saitou hissed, getting to his feet to tower of the short man. "When people start dying, how will it feel to know that you must add those lives to those already hanging upon your conscience, eh?"

Kenshin's face was hidden beneath his bangs, his head bowed.

"Wake up, Himura Kenshin," Saitou told him in a low and dangerous voice. "You stay, only to preserve the 'rurouni' and to keep Battousai at bay. Your major mistake is in thinking that you can separate the two. You cannot. You _are_ an assassin, as much as you are a wanderer. And when you realize this, rethink your motives for remaining here." He gave Kenshin a mocking bow.

Kenshin had not moved.

"You have a day to decide, no longer. The ambassador's ship docks in less than two days. I will await your reply tomorrow evening – you are not to share this with anyone, except for your so-called friends. Good day."

============================================

The three in the courtyard were still when Saitou passed them without a word, carriage haughty and eyes fixed straight ahead. They all stared at him until his figure had disappeared from the dojo, and then ran inside to learn of what had transpired between the two men.

"Well, what'd he say, Kenshin?" Sano asked, beating a fist in the palm of his hand, "I can't believe his _nerve_, showing up here all unannounced -."

"You told him off, didn't you?" A curious Yahiko jumped up in excitement. "He left here looking rather unhappy!"

"You can say that again," Megumi suddenly stepped into the dojo behind the quiet Kaoru. "I saw that Saitou leaving here with the most disgusted expression I've ever seen on his face."

"And who invited a Fox like you in here?" Sano exclaimed in dismay. "It seems everyone is turning up  in our dojo uninvited today."

"_Your_ dojo?" Kaoru spoke for the first time. "You're one to talk, Sagara Sanosuke."

"Aw, be easy on him," Megumi told Kaoru, smiling. "Besides, you need some more of the feminine element here, surrounded by all men, as you are. Right, Ken-san?" She moved over to the quiet man and put her arms around him, purring into his ear.

Kenshin made no acknowledgement of her presence, or her touch. Although Kaoru fumed, and promptly screamed a few unintelligible words at Megumi, he did not react to that either.

"Kenshin?" Sano finally clutched the man's gi, and smacked him across the cheek. "Wake up, will ya?"

Blinking, Kenshin shook himself free and took a step back. They had all expected a surprised 'oro' from him, but instead, he merely stared at the other four mournfully. He raised a hand to rub at his throbbing cheek, red spreading over his light skin.

"What'd that bastard want?" Yahiko demanded.

"Shh," Kaoru told him, putting a finger to her lips. "Megumi, would you help me prepare dinner?" She asked the lovely doctor, motioning to the kitchen.

Megumi nodded, and followed her inside.

"I wonder what's up with him," she asked Kaoru, starting to slice a vegetable viciously. "DON'T TOUCH!" she suddenly yelled, pointing her knife at a sack of rice Kaoru was bending over to untie. "You just sit, before you burn something," Megumi told her, and went back to preparing dinner.

Kaoru was too worried about Kenshin to even think about giving Megumi a comeback to that stab at her pathetic cooking. She decided to just get the crockery, and laid that out as Megumi brought the hastily prepared dinner.

She knew by the expressions of the three men in the room that Kenshin had not divulged any information, and she heaved a sigh as they all gathered round to sample the doctor's cooking. Dinner was a quiet affair, four of them eating, and Kenshin just sitting and staring into nothing.

Finally, Kaoru could stand it no longer, "Kenshin! Just say something, will you?"

There was a silence.

Then he looked up, but he saw only her. "I'm leaving, Miss Kaoru."

============================================

**A/N:** Yay! Kenshin's told them…sort of. As always, reviews are really appreciated and taken to heart ^_^ Thanks bunches for taking time to read my fic. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. None of these characters belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of this fic.

**A/N:** I really cannot believe that I am posting this…I hate this chapter like I hate a certain boy in my grade… I think it's the worst, but I guess I'll just wait for feedback.

I **hate** it. x_x

And of course, thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! You guys are really the best ^_^

**Yet another note…** I'll be gone on vacation for a while until Saturday night, so I won't be posting any updates until possibly next Sunday. Plus, got to study for stupid SATs -_- Just drop a review hopefully before I leave, to make my day happier!

============================================

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Kenshin stood up. "Forgive me, but I do not feel hungry tonight." He bowed to his friends and slid a screen open to the outdoors, disappearing through it.

Kaoru sat with head bowed, hands clenched tightly at her sides. "No…" she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no." It was happening again. He was leaving. Leaving them. Leaving _her_. Just when things seemed to be looking up for their family at the dojo. _No_. "NO!" she yelled, and sprang to her feet. She ran outside in the direction Kenshin had taken, leaving Sano, Megumi and Yahiko to stare openmouthed at the empty spaces left by the other two.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out into the night. The darkness enveloped the courtyard of the dojo, moon casting a sick light upon everything. "Kenshin!" she called again, more weakly this time. She pattered down the steps and made a mad circle around the yard. Kaoru peered into trees, looked behind bushes, and even checked the dojo wall. She turned to look at the roof, but he was not there either. He could not have actually _left_ now, could he? No. It was impossible. _Oh please, Kenshin, don't do this_, she thought desperately to herself.

_Kenshin…Ken...shin…_ she fell upon her knees much as she did the night he left to fight Shishio, and wept crystalline tears. Her slim body shook, and still the tears fell, shimmering pools collecting at her feet.

"Don't cry, Miss Kaoru, please don't," a hand touched her back lightly.

Kaoru shuddered, and then dared to whisper, "You haven't left yet?"

"I would not do so without saying good-bye. You know that," he told her and kneeled beside her. "Miss Kaoru?"

She looked up into his sad face, and trembled, "Please don't go, Kenshin. _Don't_." She clutched at his gi and brought her face closer to his in urgency, "Don't leave like you did last time. Not again." She fell to crying again, hands still embedded in his clothing, but face turned away.

He pulled her closely to him, and held her tightly while she wept. Kenshin rocked her back and forth gently, and she easily collapsed against him. He ran a hand gently through her hair, whispering soft words of comfort until she finally quieted and had the strength to look back up at him.

"Why?" she finally asked. "Why is it that whenever I begin to believe that you will always stay with me, that you are ripped away again? And it's usually by that despicable Saitou," she muttered in a disgusted afterthought, trying to mask her grief by a stab at the policeman.

Kenshin smiled, "You know I would not leave if I did not have to. But this is important to me, Miss Kaoru."

She couldn't resist being selfish, "But what about _me?_"

He sighed, "I don't want to leave you - ."

"Then DON'T!" She pulled away and screamed the last word. "What's so important that you're going to go off on your own again?! Are you really that miserable here?" She stood up and began pacing around Kenshin, who was still sitting on the ground. "I try, and I _try_, and then you _still_ leave!"

Kenshin looked at the ground, "I am not leaving for good, Miss Kaoru. I may not even have to leave Tokyo. It will be the same as the time I protected against Jin-Ei."

"Exactly!" Kaoru swiveled around on her heel. "Don't you see? It _will_ be the same! It-." Here she broke off and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Just the same…" she whispered again, finally. "Except you _will_ leave. And there will be no one left to save _you_."

He stared at her.

She spread her hands in submission. "Leave if you want to. I know I won't be able to stop you." Kaoru turned her back on him and made as if to walk back to the dojo alone.

"Kaoru." His voice alone stopped her, free of honorific in a rare moment. His tone was low and commanding, unlike the polite indifference he usually assumed.

Kaoru stopped walking and breathed in the warm night air deeply.

"I never said I was unhappy here. And in truth, I am not, but there are things that I must do. However happy I wish to become, I cannot do so without first atoning in the ways I see best. Forgive me, but I wish you could understand why I do this."

She turned back around to face him. Slowly.

His eyes were earnest and his face pleading. "I wish I did not make you so unhappy, Milady."

Kaoru blinked and drew her breath in rapidly, heart racing. "You don't make me unhappy, Kenshin."

"Then allow me to go," he said in reply.

She lowered her lashes, gaze fixed upon the ground. "It is  not for me to say what you should and should not do."

"If only I could leave with your blessing," a firefly drifted between them, casting an eerie, green glow upon his fair face.

Kaoru reached out for the firefly and captured it in her fist. The tiny thing flitted about, trying to be freed, until Kenshin gently pried her fingers open to release the creature. She held on to his hand, "I will wait for you," she promised, at last. Defeat was etched in all her features, but she was determined not to let more of it show. She would be strong. She would survive.

He smiled and pulled her closely to him. "Thank you."

Kaoru sighed and relaxed in his arms, content for the time being. Her voice muffled, she muttered, "But you had better make my wait worth the while, Himura Kenshin," she warned. "Or I'll make you pay dearly."

He laughed, and gently ran a hand through her dark hair, stopping only when he sensed her stiffen.

"Please. Don't stop," she closed her eyes and burrowed further against him. If this was the only time Kenshin would allow his feelings for her to show, then she would take it and revel in the moment. When his fingers resumed their journey through the midnight river of her hair, she only felt safer and happier with each passing second.

"Perhaps we should return to the others," Kenshin told her softly, resting his chin upon her head.

Kaoru shook her head slightly, "Just a little longer," she whispered, settling closer. Another firefly floated by them, hovering for a moment in the brisk, night air. Kaoru opened one tired eye, "These silly things. Always around whenever you're leaving me," she tried to ensnare the animal once again.

Kenshin stopped her, "But they are beautiful." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"When must you go?" she suddenly asked, tilting her face up to look at him.

"Saitou awaits my word tomorrow."

In response, she only held on to him more tightly.

Kenshin started to walk back inside, pulling her with him. He could not see her face, but she walked obligingly beside, holding on to him. On the threshold, Kenshin gently made her face him and hesitantly kissed her tears away. She smiled slightly, then pulled away, stepping inside the dojo and brushing past Yahiko, Sano and Megumi in one smooth move.

"Busu?" Yahiko called after her.

Megumi slapped him gently on the cheek, telling him that this was neither the time nor place for such snide remarks. Sano was silent, but stood up and passed through the dojo doors outside in search of Kenshin.

============================================

"I knew I would find you sitting up here," Sano remarked, easing his long legs out before him so he could settle out comfortably on the roof of the dojo.

The man sitting beside him smiled, staring out over treetops. "It helps me to sort my thoughts."

"I don't know, Kenshin," Sano shifted with a grimace. "This place seems pretty darn uncomfortable to me."

Kenshin shrugged indifferently.

"I'm not exactly one to make small talk, so just tell me why you're breaking Jou-chan's heart again," he picked at his teeth with a reed. "Or are you just too dense to have noticed she cares?"

"She cares too much for one as unworthy as I." Kenshin straightened his back, easing an ache from his shoulders, "But she promised to wait for me."

"Humph. Girl's certainly got it bad for you. But as long as you two have come to an understanding of sorts, I suppose it's all right." He kicked at a loose tile on the top of the roof, dislodging it and sending the thing clattering to the ground. "Oops."

"Sano!" Kenshin leaned forward to inspect where the tile had shattered into many tiny fragments on the ground. "Miss Kaoru is not going to be happy about having to replace that."

"If you weren't leaving on a whim of Saitou's, then you could do it for her yourself," Sano slapped Kenshin's back roughly, "Idiot."

"Oro!" Kenshin slipped, tightening his hold on the roof to prevent himself from falling to the ground after the tile.

Sano laughed, "You deserved that. So tell me what's so important that you're leaving all of us behind again?"

"Saitou asked for my help in guarding the diplomat arriving in two days time to Japan."

"That's it?" Sano looked scandalized, "So why'd you make everything seem so dramatic when you said, 'I'm leaving,'? If it's just a job here in Tokyo, then I really don't see the problem."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Kenshin muttered.

"Enlighten me."

============================================

"Ouch." Was Sano's only comment when Kenshin relayed what Saitou had told him earlier. "Major ouch. Murders are a nasty little business."

"Yes, that they are," Kenshin said quietly.

"So she knows why you're going?"

"No."

"You didn't tell her?!" Sano accidentally swallowed his reed and choked. Recovering, "She must be one hell of a woman, if she puts up with this kind of crap from you."

"Oro?"

He shook his head, "Stop making that irritating sound, and just listen to reason for once. She loves you, you love her, so why can't you two just love each other openly and settle down together? Why make things so complicated with all this 'atoning' business?"

Kenshin looked a bit shocked at this as if it were all too much coming much too fast at him from a sudden direction. He had had no idea that the others were picking up on his and Kaoru's feelings…well, then again, he might have guessed.

"Blockhead," Sano hit Kenshin again. "If this all is really that important to you, then hurry up and go. But I'm just warning you that gems like Kamiya Kaoru eventually might not be around for the likes of you if you dawdle long enough."

Had Sano just called Kaoru a 'gem'? Kenshin wasn't sure he had heard right, but he nodded and tilted his head back to look at the stars again.

"I'm not sure if I just got through to you, but I hope that someday you'll take the words of a stupid streetfighter to heart." Sano stood up and stretched, "Now I'm getting off this thing before I fall to my death. 'Night, Kenshin."

"You too, Sano."

Left alone, Kenshin wondered at how Sano had figured things out so quickly between himself and Kaoru. Surely they weren't that obvious – he had done his best to hide his feelings for Kaoru during his stay at the dojo. Only at certain times did he allow them to show, thinking that those brief moments would be better for the two of them, then trying for something more. Had he been wrong? Was he only hurting Kaoru more by sometimes admitting his feelings, and other times pretending they weren't there at all?

It was times like these that Kenshin wished he had Hiko around to advise him on what to do. The towering man would just grunt his disapproval, call Kenshin a stupid pupil, and then proceed to give him sensible and down-to-earth advice. Hiko didn't mess around at all – got straight to the point, and he spoke what he thought. Sometimes Kenshin didn't find his words helpful at all, but then there were others when he sorely missed the dry and sensible commentary that his Master would drop on his head.

_"Master?"_

_"Hm?" Hiko grunted, looking up from the book he had been reading, sake in hand._

_Kenshin kicked at a pebble on the ground, clasping his hands humbly behind his back. "I need your advice," he finally said, glancing  hesitantly at the older man._

_Hiko looked mildly amused, dark eyes dancing, "You need advice, do you? Well, from the look in your eye, I'd say it was trouble with girls. What, are they mistaking you for one of them again?"_

_"MASTER!"_

_Chuckling, Hiko took a sip from his sake. "All right then, what is it?"_

_Kenshin scratched the back of his head for a moment, "Well, it does concern someone I love very much - ."_

_"Don't get all mushy on me," the man warned._

_"It's about Kaoru," Kenshin went on, choosing to ignore the last most uncalled for remark. He kneeled on the ground at his master's feet. "I need to leave her again, but I don't know how much it's really hurting her."_

_"Have you tried talking to her?" Hiko looked disinterested and returned his attention to the book._

_Kenshin snatched it away, "Of course I have!"_

_With a lightning-quick movement, Hiko took the book back. "There's no need for violence, you stupid pupil." He shut the book, "So what was her reaction?"_

_"She cried, but I told her that I would return, and she gave me her best wishes."_

_"Well, then, what're you worrying about?" The sake was almost all gone._

_Kenshin looked slightly exasperated, "Am I doing the right thing or not?!"_

_"Is it important that you go?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Does she love you?"_

_"I don't  know…"_

_"Does she love you?"_

_"Well…"_

_"Idiot! Of course she does!"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"And she's letting you go with the promise that you'll come back."_

_"Yes."_

_"And will you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Come back?"_

_"Well…"_

_"Fool! I'm running out of derogatory nouns to associate you with!"_

_"I gave her my word."_

"Well, then, problem solved. As long as you stay true to that word, then go off and rediscover yourself. Or whatever it is you're doing these days…" Hiko turned the flask of sake upside down and stuck his lower lip out, "Damn…out already…"

_Kenshin frowned, "But it's not in my power to say for sure. Anything could happen such as me dying at any moment to prevent me from fulfilling that promise."_

_"Imbecile."_

_"Oro?"_

_"Everything is in your hands," Hiko told him, corking the empty flask. "The only thing you _can_ control in this world is your own fate. Don't listen to what others tell you – it's all in your hands if you've got a strong enough will."_

Kenshin blearily opened one eye and found himself sprawled out on the dojo roof. Had he fallen asleep? That had been a most interesting dream… Well, at least it seemed that he had gotten some questions answered, albeit in a most roundabout manner.

The sky was still pitch-black with the stars glinting down on him most welcomingly. Yet, it seemed almost as if they were telling him goodbye. As if he would not see them from this place for a long time, yet to come.

============================================

**A/N:** *retches into mental toilet* I really don't know what inspired me to write the above piece of crap. I still can't put my finger on what irritates me so much about this chapter.

Anyone, any ideas to help me out?


End file.
